


Love to Go Around

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reconciliation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Rei hated it, the way he worried whenever Rin ignored him in favor of Sousuke. He didn’t want to feel jealous or possessive. Rin and Sousuke were friends, and he didn’t want to do something like make Rin choose between them. Not when he knew that Sousuke was such a positive influence on Rin.But still, he couldn’t stop the twist of fear in his gut whenever Rin looked at Sousuke for just a little too long.





	Love to Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on February 15th, 2017.

Rei always felt like there was something going on between Rin and Sousuke. 

They were close, of course; they had been friends long before Rei ever entered the picture. Rei tried to remind himself of that. There were looks, small glances, certain smiles that they only showed each other. There was a tone of voice Rin only used when talking about Sousuke, soft and light and a little hopeful. But those were just the looks and tones of friendship. That was all. Rei was sure he did the same when it came to Nagisa, and Rin had never once suspected that his and Nagisa’s friendship was anything more than that.

But he couldn’t help but feel suspicious of it, when he would sit and wait while Rin finished getting ready for their date, lightly bantering with Sousuke, sharing inside jokes that Rei was outside of. 

He hated it, the way he worried whenever Rin ignored him in favor of Sousuke for too long. He didn’t want to feel jealous or possessive. Rin and Sousuke were friends, and he didn’t want to do something like make Rin choose between them. Not when he knew that Sousuke was such a positive influence on Rin.

But still, he couldn’t stop the twist of fear in his gut whenever Rin looked at Sousuke for just a little too long.

“Hey. What’cha thinking about?”

Rei jolted to attention, looking up where Rin leaned over him, one hand on the top bunk. He had a big smile on his face, one that was warm and made Rei’s heart flutter up into his throat. The sick feeling in his stomach eased away.

“Um.” His throat bobbed as he tried to come up with an answer, because he _definitely_ couldn’t admit what he was really thinking about. “The attraction between… molecular particles.” 

Rin huffed a laugh, giving his head a little shake before pushing off the bunk, holding a hand out for Rei to take. “ _Nerd_.” 

Rei took his hand, and didn’t let it go as they started out of the room. “Bye, Sousuke,” Rin tossed over his shoulder, then looked back at Rei. “You’re not going to tell me all about it on the way to the restaurant, are you?”

“No,” Rei said softly, eyes looking away. “I don’t think you’d be very interested.”

Rin frowned, eyebrows knitting in concern. “Hey, it’s probably over my head, but you can tell me if you want to.”

It brought a smile back to Rei’s face, that. Rin got bored with his rambling sometimes, he knew, but he never tried to shut Rei down completely, at least not before he even started. Rei appreciated that.

But he shook his head anyway. “Maybe some other time.”

That didn’t seem to quell Rin’s worries. He stopped, swiveling so he was looking Rei right in the eyes.

“Hey. Is everything okay?”

Rei looked back. He saw caring and affection, love.

_That’s right. Rin loves me._

“Everything’s fine, I promise.”

He wanted to believe that.

* * *

It wasn’t like Rei hated Sousuke. To the contrary, he liked Sousuke a lot.

Maybe too much.

It was only natural that since he started dating Rin, he would start spending more time around Sousuke, too. They were best friends and roommates. Every time he came to visit Rin in his dorm or meet up with Rin after practice, Sousuke was there. And his presence was impossible for Rei to ignore.

Sousuke was big and strong and quiet, and it was intimidating at first. But Rei very quickly saw the other side of Sousuke – he was gentle, and thoughtful. He helped people. He was good for Rin, even if sometimes Rei wasn’t sure Rin was good for him.

He asked Sousuke for advice on the butterfly, and was delighted to find that Sousuke was a very theoretical swimmer, like himself. Sousuke knew a lot about the mechanics of swimming, and, though he acted annoyed at first, he seemed more than willing to pass on his knowledge to Rei. It was an invaluable learning experience, one Rei treasured.

He wasn’t sure when treasured memories of Sousuke’s few short training sessions started turning into fantasies, but he had them frequently now.

Never when Rin was there, of course. When Rin was there, and so real, pressed up against him with his perfectly toned muscles, hot breath and the brush of his sharp teeth setting his nerve endings on fire, Rei could never think of anyone else, and he wouldn’t want to. But sometimes, when he was alone in his room, a little lonely, a little wound up, images of Sousuke entered his mind.

He would press Rei up against the tiled walls of the natatorium, the faint light of the full moon shining down on them through the big windows. He would lift Rei up, rough, and Rei would straddle his waist. Sousuke’s lips would crush his own and Rei would hungrily kiss back, running his hands through Sousuke’s hair and over his broad shoulders. For all Sousuke’s furtive movements he would take Rei slow, until Rei would be begging for release, and Sousuke would smile at him like he smiled at Rin.

Rei would end up panting Sousuke’s name into the dark of his room, eyes squeezed shut to keep the image there as long as possible, until he couldn’t ignore the need to clean himself and his sheets up any more.

But that was all they were. Images, dreams, fantasies that he kept to himself. They would never become reality, because Rin was his reality. Rin was everything he ever needed.

* * *

He hadn’t planned to come see Rin, but a thunderstorm that canceled swim practice left him with nothing to do on a Tuesday afternoon. He hadn’t seen Rin in over a week, and he had a book to return to him – it seemed like the perfect excuse for a visit. 

He stayed for a while with Nagisa in the library, finishing up some homework, and then he set out, perfectly timed to arrive right as Samezuka’s practice let out (they, of course, didn’t have to cancel because of a storm – one of the many advantages of an indoor pool). He intended to wait by the door and surprise Rin as he was coming out, but after a few minutes, with the stream of departing swimmers slowing to a trickle, he still hadn’t seen his boyfriend.

“Nitori-san!” he called out when he saw the other boy exit the pool, opening his umbrella against the still drizzling rain. “Is Rin still inside?”

“Ah, Ryugazaki-san!” Nitori greeted, nodding already in answer to Rei’s question. “He hasn’t left yet. He said he was going to practice a little longer.”

“Oh, I see. Thank you, Nitori-san.”

He waved a farewell as Nitori hurried off toward the dorms, wondering what to do now. Rin staying behind to practice longer wasn’t a new occurrence, but sometimes it worried Rei. He was afraid Rin pushed himself too hard, especially when he was feeling frustrated or anxious. He didn’t want Rin to hurt himself.

He also didn’t want to stand out in the rain any longer. Even with an umbrella, his hair was getting damp – it wasn’t beautiful.

He pushed open the door that opened directly onto the pool deck and closed his umbrella, expecting to hear the sounds of his boyfriend swimming. He wouldn’t mind watching for a bit – Rin’s swimming, while not quite like Haruka’s, was beautiful in its own right, and Rei loved to watch. But the pool was silent and empty, the overhead lights turned off.

Maybe he really had kept it to only a few extra laps. Relieved, Rei made his way toward the men’s locker room; Rin must be inside, getting changed. Really, Rei wouldn’t mind watching _that_ either.

Sure enough, as he pushed the door open, he could hear noises coming from around a row of lockers, what sounded like panting. That was a bit odd, but not inexplicable. He ventured fully into the locker room, the door closing behind him without much noise. The panting continued, but now he noticed something else mixed in; very quiet, and a little wet.

And then a moan.

Rei felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He knew that voice. He knew it _intimately_ well. The world was spinning around him, and every sound coming from around the lockers was magnified, bouncing off the walls of the locker room and straight into his skull. Every kiss. Every breath. Every whispered name and plea for more. 

Rei stepped forward as though in a trance. He didn’t want to look, but he _had_ to.

They hadn’t spotted him yet, but he could see them. Rin was pressed up against the wall and Sousuke was pinning him, the same way Rei imagined he would in his dreams. His lips were locked to Rin’s, but not for long, before he broke away and started to kiss along Rin’s jaw and down onto his neck. Rin leaned his head back, moaning again, his hair spilling down his shoulders, still wet from the pool. Both of them were wet, Rin in his jammers, Sousuke still in his school uniform which clung to him, accentuating his muscles. There was a noticeable tent in his pants, and Rin seemed happy to grind against it with his own, hands scrabbling against Sousuke’s back in an attempt to pull him ever closer. Rin’s face was flushed, the color reaching all the way down to his chest, and when Sousuke pulled off his neck he had a look of hunger that sent a shiver down Rei’s spine.

Rei’s hand gripped around his own hard on, and with a jolt he jerked it back with shock and disgust. What was he doing?

In the same instant, Rei’s umbrella tumbled out of his hand.

Its clatter as it hit the ground echoed off the walls, and the effect was instantaneous. Sousuke’s head whipped around to look at Rei, and he snapped a garbled curse, immediately letting go of Rin and stepping back. Rin cursed too, stumbling a little to catch his balance after Sousuke’s weight was suddenly removed from his chest, and then he noticed Rei, and the color drained from his face.

“Oh god,” he breathed, taking a step forward. “Rei.”

In time with him, Rei took a step back.

“Rei,” said Rin again, a little louder, and he held out a hand as though to grab Rei’s. “Rei, please, let me explain.”

Rei stared at him, and then his eyes flickered up to Sousuke. Sousuke was staring at him, expression almost inscrutable, but with something in his eyes. Guilt? Rei didn’t know. The world was spinning again.

“Rei,” Rin said softly again. His outstretched fingers touched the back of Rei’s hand, and as though that was the starter’s gun going off, Rei turned, and he _ran_. 

Straight through the door to the pool, past the mocking sign telling him, “No Running.” Out into the rain, pounding across the campus. He could hear Rin just behind him calling out to him, “Rei, please wait!” but he had always been faster than Rin on land, and he had no intention of stopping. He flew on the legs of an experienced athlete, and Rin lagged behind, hampered by still being barefoot in his rush to follow Rei out of the building.

He darted across a street just as the light was changing to “Do Not Walk,” and a glance over his shoulder and the fading yells told him Rin had been stuck at the intersection by traffic. Still, he didn’t stop until he made it to the station. His train wasn’t there yet, so instead he crashed into the public bathroom, hastily locking a stall door and collapsing onto the toilet.

He was crying, sobs wracking his body so hard he doubled over for a moment, trying to catch his breath through them. Hurt and anger twisted in his chest, so thick he could choke on it.

He realized after a moment he was still hard, and he laughed bitterly into his hands. Of course. What else could possibly make this moment worse?

Feeling disgusted and mortified and so utterly miserable, Rei unzipped his pants with one hand, grabbing a whole wad of toilet paper with the other. The scene he had just witnessed replayed over and over his head, like a perversion of his private fantasies, as he reached down and started to pull on his own cock.

He wondered if Rin had gone back to let Sousuke finish him off while he sat in a disgusting public bathroom taking care of himself. He wondered if Rin was pinned to the wall again, getting that wet shirt off of Sousuke, undoing his pants, letting Sousuke have his way.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rei hissed as he came into the toilet paper. The image of Rin and Sousuke together was still imprinted on the back of his eyelids, and he reached up to rub away his tears, to hopefully rub the sight away forever.

He stayed in the restroom until he heard another train pull up to the station. He went out without so much as a glance at the mirrors.

He honestly didn’t want to know what he looked like now. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

He didn’t realize until he got home that his phone was still on silent from the library. 

He had a few missed calls and multiple texts from Rin. Most of them said things like, “I’m so, so sorry,” and “Rei, I really do love you,” and “Please just call me back.” A few asserted that Sousuke came on to him first, which wouldn’t surprise Rei, but it’s not like it mattered. Rin let it happen, even though he was with Rei.

_Are you really sorry,_ he wondered, scrolling through the texts, _or are you sorry you got caught?_

As he scrolled, another call from Rin came. He didn’t answer, waited until his phone stopped ringing and watched as, a few seconds later, a notification for a voicemail popped up. With shaking hands, he opened it.

“Rei,” Rin begged, and his voice was broken and stuffy from crying. “I really _am_ … I know I fucked up, okay, and I can’t… I hate myself for doing that to you. But please call me back, Rei… I want to make this right, so… please.”

Rei _almost_ did. He wanted to, and he wanted to console Rin and make him stop crying. But the image of Rin and Sousuke intertwined together crossed his sight again, and he felt sick. He couldn’t let that happen to himself again. He couldn’t.

Resolutely, he opened Rin’s contact and pressed the big, red “Block This Caller” button. His hands shook as he confirmed. His stomach twisted uncontrollably.

It had to be done. There was too much temptation to go back, otherwise.

_I won’t be taken in by love again._

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, and he’d just gotten home from cram school. He should really be doing homework, but he’d been content to drop his backpack in the floor of his room and lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was an activity he’d been doing a lot this week. 

Nagisa had asked him if something was wrong on Wednesday morning as they rode the train to school. He’d said no, everything was fine. Nagisa told him that Rin had texted him, asking if he knew if Rei had blocked his number. “Did you guys get in a fight?” he asked, worried, and Rei just pushed a hand through his hair.

“Something like that.”

“Did you break up?” asked Nagisa, and Rei sighed.

“I guess so.”

He didn’t tell any of them what happened, although they asked. He didn’t want to start any fights or cause any trouble. He just wanted to move on.

But it was difficult to do when he felt so lonely. When dreams of Rin and fantasies of Sousuke wouldn’t leave him alone.

There was a knock at the door.

Rei’s parents weren’t home, so reluctantly he rolled off his bed and tried to straighten out his clothes before going to look out the peephole.

Outside was Sousuke.

Rei jerked back, giving himself a pinch. But no, he was still awake – Sousuke was really there.

He seriously debated pretending he wasn’t home, just ignoring Sousuke until he went away. But then Sousuke said, “I know you’re there, Rei, I saw you walk past the window,” and he didn’t have a choice anymore.

He opened the door, standing rigidly straight. “Sousuke-san,” he greeted, polite but cold. “What can I help you with?”

“I just wanted to talk to you,” said Sousuke, his voice, steady, firm.

“About what?”

“You know what.” Sousuke’s face softened. “I just want to make things right.”

Rei hesitated for a long moment, then stepped back, letting Sousuke past him. “Okay. Come in.”

Sousuke looked surprised, like he hadn’t expected Rei to actually let him in. But Rei didn’t want to do this outside, where others could see. He led Sousuke back to his room, sitting down on one side of his table and motioning for Sousuke to sit on the other.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Sousuke was clearly waiting for Rei to start the conversation, but Rei didn’t want to. So finally, Sousuke cleared his throat and spoke.

“First, I wanted to… say I’m sorry.”

Rei didn’t say anything, looking straight ahead, but eyes not quite focused on Sousuke. After a moment, Sousuke cleared his throat and tried again.

“We stopped, after that. So you know.”

Rei smiled bitterly. “Oh, so I interrupted at just the right time? Thank goodness.”

Sousuke shifted uncomfortably. “I just wanted you to know that we’d never done anything like that before, either. It was all my fault.”

“Your fault?” asked Rei dryly. Oh, if only things were that simple.

“Yeah.” Sousuke looked away, clearly uncomfortable telling him all this. Rei watched, expectant. “He was swimming laps. I told him to get out, held a hand down to help him… he was being an ass, pulled me in.” Sousuke smiled a little at that, at the memory of Rin, and Rei’s eyes fell to his hands in his lap. “We were just goofing around, splashing each other, and then I guess I… I just went too far.”

Rei didn’t look up at that, though he could feel Sousuke’s eyes on him. The last thing he wanted to think about was Sousuke and Rin together, kissing in the same pool where Rin and Rei’s love blossomed during late night swimming lessons. Didn’t want to think about the dreams that sometimes tormented him, of Sousuke pushing him up against the tile, except now it was Rin whose lips he was ravaging. 

“He tried to stop it… He got out of the pool, but I followed him into the locker room. Shit, I was… out of my head, or something. I caught him and started kissing him again-“

“And he reciprocated,” whispered Rei quietly, eyes still locked on his hands, wringing together in his lap.

“No,” said Sousuke, then paused. “I mean, yeah, I guess. But it was my fault, like I said, I’m the one who-“

“He kissed back, though?” Rei asked, more forcefully this time, looking up at Sousuke. “He looked like he was kissing back, when I…” The sentence died off as Rei searched Sousuke’s face.

Sousuke was stone-faced now. “It wasn’t Rin’s fault, Rei.”

Rei stared back. His voice had a sharp edge. “So you were sexually assaulting him, then.”

Sousuke’s expression fell briefly to horror, and he fought to pull himself back together. “No- I mean, I wouldn’t do something like that to Rin-“

“So he was kissing back,” Rei pressed, leaned forward against the table. “He kissed you back and he said your name and he… probably tried to nibble on your ear.”

Sousuke was looking away now, and he had the faintest of blushes going across his nose. Rei knew he had it right – that was how Rin used to start on him, before he got permission to bite in more sensual places.

“I appreciate your effort, Sousuke-san,” said Rei, quiet again. “But it’s just as much Rin’s fault as yours.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sousuke sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “So Rin is just as much to blame here, but… listen, Ryugazaki, this is really tearing him apart. He’s been a wreck all week, worrying about you… especially since you blocked his number.”

Rei’s vision started to spin. So that was why Sousuke came, all along: to help Rin. Of course, Rei should have expected as much – this was never about making _him_ feel better, no, it had only been to assuage Rin’s guilty conscience. Probably so he wouldn’t feel bad about moving on to his new relationship with Sousuke. A sick feeling rose in Rei’s throat, and he reached out to grip the table, to center himself.

“Ryugazaki?” said Sousuke, sounding mildly alarmed, and Rei took a deep breath.

“So. What is it you want?”

“…That’s not-“

“You just want me to forgive him, right? So that this will all be over?”

Sousuke’s eyebrow rose. “Do we have some wires crossed here?”

“No, not at all,” said Rei, pulling on his most polite smile and trying not to gag. “I understand, Sousuke-san. If it makes you both feel better, I can unblock his number and send him an apology, and things will go back to how they were before… before our relationship.” Oh god, his chest hurt.

“Hold on,” said Sousuke, leaning across the table and holding out a hand as though to stop Rei. “That’s not what I’m after.”

“Oh. Should I go even further back?” Rei adjusted his glasses and laughed, in the haughty way he often did, and oh god, he sounded _crazy_ , didn’t he? “It’s been awhile since Rin and I weren’t even friends, but I can be a very talented actor when I set my mind to it-“

Suddenly, huge arms were wrapping around him, and Rei froze. When had Sousuke come around the table? Rei hadn’t even seen him move.

His voice rumbled through his chest and against Rei’s ear as he spoke. “I should have listened when Rin told me you could get really carried away.”

Rei didn’t say anything, staying still against Sousuke’s chest. He wasn’t sure what was happening now; he was waiting for another shoe to drop.

“I don’t blame you, I guess. We did a pretty shitty thing to you… I guess I just got on the wrong track, too.” He sighed, and the air lightly rustled Rei’s hair. “I didn’t come here to make you forgive us, okay? I just want to make things right… and Rin does too.”

Rei didn’t want to ask, wanted to tell Sousuke to get out of his house… but his defenses were melting away, as he sank more willingly against Sousuke’s chest. “How?”

“If you come with me, Rin and I want to show you.” He gripped Rei’s hand, and Rei felt a flutter in his stomach. _Don’t give in_ , he begged himself, but he found himself following as Sousuke stood up. “Ryugazaki- no, _Rei_ ,” Sousuke said, and a pleasant chill ran down Rei’s spine, “if you just come with me, we’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

Sousuke started to lead him out of the room, and against his better judgment, he followed. Holding tight to Sousuke’s hand, Rei grabbed his house keys and followed Sousuke out into the afternoon light, wondering where they were going. 

He knew he shouldn’t. But he wanted to believe.

* * *

He was surprised when Sousuke didn’t take him back toward his and Rin’s dorm. Instead, he took Rei to a house he had only been to once before. 

“Are Gou-san and Matsuoka-san here?” asked Rei, looking at Rin’s house a bit hesitantly. Whatever was about to happen, he didn’t really feel like doing it in front of Gou. It would definitely get around to the rest of his team if that happened.

“No. They went on a mother/daughter weekend thing. Rin asked if he could have a sleepover.”

He smiled over his shoulder at Rei before opening the door, leading him inside.

“Hey. I’m back,” he called once the door was shut and locked. Rei stood awkwardly in the small entry, waiting for a nod from Sousuke before quietly toeing off his shoes.

There was the soft rush of socked feet, and then Rin appeared, eyes wide and clearly searching for someone. When his gaze landed on Rei, his face scrunched up, trying to hold back tears.

“Rei… Rei, you came.”

He hurried to stand in front of Rei, then hesitated, like he wasn’t sure what he should do next. His hand wavered in Rei’s direction before falling back at his side, without touching him.

“Sousuke-san said you wanted to… to talk, I guess?” said Rei, looking back at Sousuke for confirmation again.

Sousuke shook his head. “To make things right. That’s what I said, remember?”

“Rei,” Rin started again. “I’m so, _so_ sorry. I just want to fix this.” He held out his hand, looking right into Rei’s eyes. “Come with me?”

Rei hesitated, glancing back at Sousuke once more, before reaching out and taking Rin’s hand in his. It had always felt so right there, and he almost started to cry. This was what he had always wanted, but he felt like it was about to be taken away again.

Rin lost a few of his own tears when Rei took his hand, smiling tentatively. He led Rei around the couch, settling with him on it.

At first, Rei thought Sousuke was going to join them, but instead Sousuke walked off down the hall, to Rin’s room. Rei heard the door shut, leaving him alone with Rin.

“So I guess I should explain, huh?” said Rin after a few silent seconds, reaching up to wipe tears off his face with the back of his free hand. The other still held Rei’s.

“Sousuke-san already… told me what happened,” said Rei softly, looking away. The memory played in his head, again, and he winced.

As though he could see Rei’s thoughts, Rin frowned out of worry, reaching out slowly to lay a hand on Rei’s cheek. It felt warm and inviting, but Rei forced himself not to lean into it.

“We really hurt you, didn’t we?” Rin said, voice full of shame. “God, Rei, I am so, _so_ -“

“Did you mean it?” Rei interrupted abruptly, looking up into Rin’s eyes. He had to see how Rin really felt about this. “When you said you love me.”

Rin’s eyes widened, but they were earnest when he said, “Yes. I would never lie about that.”

“Then why would you _cheat_ on me?” Rei’s voice rose, and he couldn’t stop it. Now that he’d finally said it, out loud, to Rin, he could feel the anger inside him finally rise and release, steam coming out of a valve. “Why would you _do_ that to me!? I would _never_ have done that to you!”

“I know,” said Rin, looking down, shame-faced in the gale of Rei’s anger. “I should have stopped it as soon as it started.”

“Yes! You _should_ have!” Rei stood up suddenly, jabbing his finger in Rin’s direction. “I knew! I knew you had feelings for him, but I kept telling myself that it would be okay and nothing would happen because you said you loved me!” He hadn’t realized it yet, but tears were starting to stream down his face. “You said you loved me and cared about me and I believed you! And then you did this and I don’t _know_ anymore!”

With that admission in the air, he dropped his hand, suddenly feeling exhausted. “I don’t know if you care about me at all anymore, and that’s the worst part.”

It hurt like hell to say. But once he’d finally said it, Rei felt lighter than he had since the whole thing started.

And then Rin’s arms were around him, his face nestled in Rin’s shoulder. And he started to sob, all his pain pouring out into Rin’s shirt.

“I do care about you, Rei,” Rin was saying, one of his hands running through Rei’s hair soothingly. “I _love_ you. You’re so damn beautiful, Rei, and you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. You’re my sunshine, Rei. That never, _ever_ stopped being true.”

“So why?”

“Because I…” Rin sighed heavily, and Rei could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. “I love Sousuke too.”

Rei pulled back from Rin’s shoulder, to look into his face instead. Rin looked a little sad, but also hopeful as he smiled, lopsided, at Rei, in a way that still made Rei’s stomach flutter with butterflies.

“It took me forever to realize it… You were so straight forward when you first confessed that it pretty much hit me over the head with how much I liked you, but… Sousuke didn’t do that. He had pretty much given me up to you.” Rin gave a dark chuckle. “I guess even you saw it, huh? I was completely oblivious to it.”

“Well,” said Rei, smiling a little, though sadly, “that does sound like you.”

“Gee, thanks,” huffed Rin, rolling his eyes. “My point is, I, uh… figured it out eventually. I just… didn’t mean for you to be the victim.” A pause, followed by yet another, “I’m _so_ sorry for that, Rei. I never meant to hurt you.”

Rei swallowed a lump in his throat, and sighed. “I… need more time, Rin. But I think… I’ll be able to forgive you.”

Rin looked stunned for a moment, before his face lit up. He smiled, so big and wide, in a way Rei had always considered to be one of the most beautiful sights in existence. “Rei…”

“ _But_ ,” he interjected, “I… I need to know… what’s next. If you love me… and you love Sousuke-san…”

“Ah, yeah.” Rin’s smile turned a little more nervous, and Rei felt a twist of unease. “About that… listen, I can’t give Sousuke up-“ -Rei’s breath hitched, because here it was, Rin was breaking up with him for good- “- _but_ I can’t give you up either,” Rin continued, gripping Rei’s arms hard. He sighed. “Maybe it’s selfish of me, but… I want you both.”

“…Both?” repeated Rei, looking a bit unsure. What did he mean by _both_ , exactly?

“Yeah. We… hold on.” Rin turned away from him, but didn’t let go. “Sousuke, get back in here.”

Sousuke appeared within seconds. Rei expected him to stand next to Rin, but instead he stood to the side, so he was between both of them. He smiled, close-lipped, at Rei. It felt reassuring.

“We have something to ask you,” said Rin, drawing Rei’s attention back to his face. He looked even more nervous now than ever. “We… well, we, uh…”

“We want you to date both of us,” Sousuke finished for him, and Rei blinked, looking between the two of them.

“Date… both of you?”

“Yeah!” Rin seemed to have regained his confidence, grinning more boldly at Rei. “I mean, obviously you like me already, and Sousuke has noticed you checking him out during your swim lessons-“

“You… oh.” Face suddenly red, Rei lifted his hands to hide behind them. “I thought I was hiding it better than that…”

Rin laughed. “Yeah, sorry Rei, but you’re pretty obvious.” Sousuke cleared his throat, and Rin gave an annoyed huff. “Well, you’re obvious to Sousuke.”

“I’m sorry,” mumbled Rei, but was startled into looking up when Sousuke laid a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright. I was checking you out, too.”

Rei’s face burned even more hotly, and Rin laughed. “You okay, Rei? Do I need to grab some cold water?”

Rei huffed, looking away from both of them. Really, he couldn’t believe this was happening – dating _both_ Rin and Sousuke? It sounded too good to be true.

“…How will this work?” he finally asked, voice softer, more uncertain. “You two are… together, all the time. A lot more than I’m with either of you.” He drew in on himself a little, and felt Rin give a squeeze to his arms again. “How do I know that I won’t get… left out, again?”

“We thought you might feel that way,” said Sousuke gently, and he squeezed Rei’s shoulder, more tentatively than Rin had. Still feeling himself out with Rei – what was okay and what wasn’t. “Me and Rin, we talked about this a lot over the last few days.”

“We’re willing to set all the ground rules you want,” Rin chimed in. “Well, short of not seeing each other at all, we still have to room together… but we already agreed we wouldn’t be having sex without you or anything, and we can even cut out kissing if that’s what you want.”

“You’d… really be willing to do that much?”

They both nodded in answer. “What we’re proposing is an equal threeway relationship, okay?” said Rin. “No one gets any more or less than the other two.”

Rei wasn’t entirely sure how well it would work. He knew there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t end up heartbroken and alone, perhaps worse than before. But with Rin and Sousuke both holding on to him, smiling so invitingly, he felt his will growing weak.

He wanted to try. He wanted to leap and hope the two of them would be there to catch him.

He nodded. “Okay.”

For a brief moment, Rin looked stunned in disbelief, like he hadn’t expected Rei to say yes (and really, who could blame him?). But then he was throwing his arms around Rei, and Rei could already hear telltale sniffling in his ear as Rin whooped.

“You won’t regret this, Rei, I promise.” Rin sniffed again, burying his wet eyes in the shoulder of Rei’s shirt. “I love you so much… Thank you.”

“Yeah, well,” Rei began, and was startled to hear his own voice shake, and feel tears in his eyes, “you better keep your promise-“

“Of course. We’ll never make you hurt like that again, Rei.”

Rei wrapped his arms around Rin back, clinging to him and crying once more, finally feeling whole for the first time since the whole mess started. But he didn’t yet feel complete.

Not until Sousuke wrapped his own arms around both of them, breath warm against the side of Rei’s face. He wasn’t crying, but he seemed happy, in that moment, and Rei hoped that was the case.

After a longer bout of crying than either he or Rin would admit to later, Rin finally pulled back, though didn’t let go of Rei. Sousuke dropped his own arms, though didn’t move away, watching them with a smile.

“Then, we have to celebrate this!” Rin said decisively, turning his grin from Rei to Sousuke. “If you’re alright with that, Sou?”

“I already said I am.”

“What do you mean?” asked Rei, looking between them. “What are we doing?”

Though he felt he already knew the answer when Rin’s grin grew more predatory, and before Rei could do anything he was suddenly leaned forward, nipping at Rei’s ear lobe and then moving to scrape his teeth against his neck before kissing him.

“You know,” he said, his voice dropping a bit lower, and Rei felt a familiar heat rise through him. “Let’s go to my bedroom? Only if you want to.”

Rei glanced once more at Sousuke, who was still smirking, but it had a peculiar edge to it. Before he could wonder about its meaning, Rin was nipping his skin again, and Rei’s mind buzzed off track.

“I… yes. Okay.”

Rin stepped back and took Rei’s hand in his. He started to lead Rei back to his room, still grinning. 

Sousuke was following, and Rei reached out and took his hand, too. He thought he could feel Sousuke’s pulse quicken, and he hoped it was in anticipation.

It certainly seemed to be, because as soon as they got to Rin’s room, Sousuke had reached around Rei and pulled his shirt off, before Rei even knew what was happening.

“Watch his glasses, Sou,” Rin chided good-naturedly, and Sousuke huffed a small laugh, pushing the glasses back into place on Rei’s face.

“Sorry. I forgot you had those on, Rei.”

“Start calling him Speedo Glasses and you’ll never forget,” offered Rin, and Rei scowled at him.

“Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname and get over here so I can take your shirt off.”

Rin laughed, obliging. But instead of going for his shirt, Rei hooked his fingers in the waist of Rin’s pants, pulling him close and grinding their hips together, crushing against his lips. Rin moaned into his mouth, reaching around to cup and squeeze his ass, and it felt good enough that Rei moaned back.

It was easy to fall into a rhythm with Rin; so easy, in fact, that Rei almost forgot there was another person in the room.

He stopped kissing Rin, craning his head to look back at Sousuke, who was still standing behind him. He wasn’t moving, but there was a flush on his face as he watched Rin and Rei grind against each other, and Rei found it a bit cute, and also very enticing.

“Sousuke-san,” he said, and earned a deeper bite and a, “He’s your boyfriend now, Rei, come on!” from Rin. He tried again. “Sousuke, you can grind against me, o-or Rin, if you pref- ow, Rin!”

He wasn’t really hurt by the bite (it felt good to him, really, though it flustered him to admit), but it still managed to get his attention. Rin let go of him with one hand to wag a finger at him.

“This is about you, Rei, okay? Whatever you want, we’ll try to make it happen.”

“About me?” Rei repeated, confused. Hadn’t they said before that everyone was equal in this?

“Yeah. You’re the star tonight.” Rin grinned, and kissed his lips.

“This is about making it up to you,” Sousuke added. He smiled, lopsided, almost nervous, and Rei felt his heart jolt.

“Then…” Rei bit his lower lip, eyes on Sousuke, “you should take your shirt off.”

Rin laughed and even Sousuke chuckled, shirt coming off in one swift motion. It was nothing Rei hadn’t seen before, but there was such a difference seeing Sousuke’s chest in _this_ context, as he tentatively moved to press against Rei, that excited him in a brand new way.

“Play with his nipples, Sousuke, he likes that,” Rin advised, and Rei huffed at him.

“That’s not fair, Rin, you know all the things to tell him to d-ooo- oh!”

Rei made a wholly unbeautiful sound as Sousuke curiously felt of his nipple. Sousuke paused, looking at Rei with concern.

“Was that okay?”

“Y-yes!” Rei took a breath. “Y-you can keep going.”

Rin grinned and nodded encouragingly at Sousuke, and Sousuke started again, stroking and pinching. It was unpracticed, but it felt good enough that Rei moaned encouragingly, bucking and grinding his ass back against what he could feel was a (excitingly sizable) bulge in Sousuke’s pants. But it wasn’t enough – not nearly enough. He needed to feel more, to feel _full_.

As though reading his mind, Rin dropped to his knees and had Rei’s pants down around his ankles in seconds. Sousuke let go of him long enough that Rei could step out without tripping (a common enough mishap, unfortunately). At some point Rin, ever the quick-change artist, had already stripped his own pants as well. He surged back to his feet and kissed Rei, hard and full of need, before pulling him down to a large futon Rei was only just noticing.

“My bed’s too small for all of us,” muttered Rin in explanation, and Rei nodded in approval of his foresight.

They both looked back at Sousuke, and Rei held up a hand invitingly. Somehow, it felt right for it to be him, pulling Sousuke into his and Rin’s world. For the first time, it struck Rei that really, here, Sousuke was the newcomer after all.

It really made him wonder if they should be focusing all on him, and he reached for the zip of Sousuke’s pants.

“May I?” he asked, looking into Sousuke’s eyes. Sousuke nodded, seeming eager, and Rei grinned, keeping eye contact as he started to get the pants off.

“Your eyes are so beautiful, Sousuke,” he said softly, and Sousuke’s gaze slid away, as though bashful, looking at Rin as though for help.

“He’s going to say that kind of stuff,” said Rin fondly. “Get ready to hear every synonym for beautiful, too.”

“Gorgeous,” said Rei, partly to piss Rin off, mostly because it was true. “Picturesque.”

Sousuke seemed to get over his bashfulness, looking back at Rei full on, and he smiled, mischievous, and then leaned forward to capture Rei’s lips in a rough kiss, full of want, and Rei made a noise of delighted surprise that morphed into a moan when Sousuke’s tongue swept into his mouth.

“We’re here for you, remember?” said Sousuke finally when he pulled away, and all Rei could do was nod obligingly.

He got Sousuke’s pants the rest of the way off, and couldn’t help but stare at what he saw. Sousuke wasn’t just big, he was _massive_ , and he was already hard.

“Pretty impressive, huh?” said Rin, and Rei jerked to look over at him.

“Did you…” Rei swallowed, feeling silly about the question he was about to ask. “Did you know?”

“It’s hard to live in the same room with another guy without seeing his dick at least once.”

“Poor Nitori-san,” said Rei, and laughed when Rin hit him with a pillow.

“Shut up, Rei. We’re supposed to be pleasuring you, remember? So…”

Rei’s laughter was abruptly cut off when Rin grabbed him and pushed him down flat on the futon, rolling over him and pinning him down. “Do you want me to fuck you, or are you going to flip me over and take me instead?”

Rei felt his pulse pound in his ears, blood rushing straight to his already erect and aching dick. That feeling of needing to be full from before overwhelmed him even more strongly, and he jerked his hips up involuntarily.

“Rin,” he said, and his voice fell soft, pleading. “I want you inside of me.”

The mood in the room had changed, just like that; not uncomfortable, but suddenly slow, tender. Rin’s smile softened around the edges, and reached out to thread his fingers with Rei’s while using his free hand to reach for lube.

“Whatever you want, gorgeous,” Rin said, letting go again only so he could slick his fingers. Rei, feeling a familiar quiver, parted his legs and spread himself to give Rin better access. He sucked in a small breath as Rin carefully pushed one finger in, red eyes locked on purple, his free hand gently stroking the skin on Rei’s waist.

“There we go… god, Rei, you’re so beautiful when you’re like this,” Rin crooned, making Rei squirm a bit in pleasure. Whenever Rin praised him like this, it made him feel warm, heat pooling his stomach like soothing tea. “You’re so perfect, sunshine. Every inch of you is perfect.”

Rei gave a sigh of pleasure that turned into a groan as Rin worked his second finger in, working him open almost agonizingly slowly. But it was the best kind of agony, and for now, Rei was content to suffer.

“You’re a beautiful person, Rei,” Rin was still going on, leaning forward to press kisses to his stomach and hips. “Not just physically… you’re so good to me. What did I ever do…” He trailed off, and in went the third finger, Rei gasping and pressing hard for more, more, he’s _almost_ right on the spot- “I never should have hurt you, Rei. I’ll never hurt you again.”

“I know, Rin,” Rei said, though it came out hoarse, accompanied by another moan of need. More softly, he breathed, “I love you.”

He glanced at Sousuke, who was watching all this from the side, slowly stroking his own hard-on as they went. When they locked eyes, Sousuke just smiled at him, with a warmth similar to Rin’s, and made no move to join them.

Rei appreciated him giving himself and Rin this moment. It was just what they needed, to close the door on the ugly ending of their old relationship. Now they could embark on a new one, together with Sousuke.

Once again, as though reading his thoughts, Rin asked if he was ready, then, after Rei’s moan and frantic nod in response, popped his fingers out. He looked at Sousuke, grinning and waving a hand at him.

“Come over here, Sousuke, don’t be shy.”

Sousuke scooted himself over, until he was near Rei’s head. Carefully, he moved Rei up and onto his knees, cradling Rei’s head and neck in his lap.

“How’s that?”

Rei nodded, then looked at Rin. “C-come on, Rin. Now.”

He didn’t have to tell Rin twice. Almost immediately, Rin was moving between his legs. His dick slipped inside Rei the way it had so many times before, but still made Rei gasp in surprise and pleasure, and he bucked back against Sousuke, liking the warm from Sousuke’s skin on his.

Rin started to thrust, and Rei moaned and shuddered in time with him. It felt good, so damn good, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more – more touch, more friction.

He looked up at Sousuke, gasped, “Please, Sousuke, please… I need… touch, please…!”

Sousuke obliged, reaching out. He touched Rei’s throbbing dick lightly at first, experimental, and Rei moaned, “Yes, please, more, Sousuke,” and then he was stroking Rei harder, faster, and Rei’s breathing grew even more ragged.

It was so much at once. His nerve endings were on fire with sensations and emotions clouded his brain. The feeling of Rin inside of him, coupled with Sousuke’s unpracticed but enthusiastic touch, combined with the knowledge that these men, both of these beautiful, wonderful men were _his_ -

Rei couldn’t even warn anyone before his chest and Rin’s were both splattered in cum.

“Shit, Rei… that’s… hah!”

Rin couldn’t finish his sentence before he was suddenly pulling out, coming into his condom while biting Rei’s arm. Rei moaned and shuddered as he came down from the high, watching Rin, strip off the condom, looking just as shaky.

That just left…

Rei was tired and already feeling sleepy, but he shook himself and got up, swiveling so he was facing Sousuke and his still very hard dick. He looked Sousuke right back in his beautiful eyes, smiling.

“Would you like me, ah,” Rei looked down, licking his lips, “take care of that for you?”

Sousuke’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. “You’re sure? I know it’s… kinda big-“

“Are you doubting my oral capacity?” Rei asked, feigning offense, and Rin snorted behind him.

“He has a big mouth, Sousuke, don’t worry about it.”

Rei shot him a look before turning his attention back to Sousuke.

“You two said we would do whatever I want, and what I want is to do this for you.” He smiled, a bit more sheepishly, and rubbing the back of his neck. “You _are_ my boyfriend now.”

“…Okay.” Sousuke leaned back on his arms, smiling. “I just hope you’re better at this than the butterfly.”

Rei huffed haughtily, staring Sousuke down. “I assure you, Sousuke, that my butterfly skills are well above average, and in this particular area, I’m even more adept.”

“Rin, you were right. He talks way too much.”

“Told you.”

Rei raised an eyebrow at him, but decided now was the time for action over words. He leaned down, and, with a smile on his lips, kissed the head, before glancing up through his fringe.

Sousuke’s breath hitched, and he stared down at Rei as he wrapped his lips around Sousuke’s dick and began to suck.

For a moment, Sousuke was so rigidly still that Rei thought something had gone wrong and he should stop. But then, like he couldn’t contain himself anymore, Sousuke erupted into a loud moan, gasping and making noises that were music to Rei’s ears. He could feel Sousuke straining his hips, wanting to thrust, wanting to buck, and Rei put one on Sousuke’s waist so he could move and rock with him.

This was so much better than his fantasies, he thought, as Sousuke moaned out his name and came into his mouth. This was reality. Rin _and_ Sousuke were his reality.

He lifted his head up, swallowing Sousuke’s cum like it was nothing. Sousuke’s eyes were glassy, but he was grinning, and he looked impressed at Rei’s feat.

“Damn,” he said, and Rin laughed.

“He’s good at that, huh?” He reached out and gave Rei’s hair a ruffle, which Rei protested with no real sincerity. Then he looked at Sousuke. “So how was that for your first time, huh?”

“That was your first time receiving oral sex?” asked Rei, ignoring Rin’s protest (“Just call it a blow job, you nerd!”).

Sousuke looked away, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. “That was, uh… my first time having any kind of sex.”

Rei blinked. Then he blinked again. “Eh? What!? Ehhh!?”

“Yeah.” Rin leaned past Rei and gave Sousuke’s shoulder a fond slap. “Sousuke here was a blushing virgin and we just deflowered him.”

“What!? Th-then shouldn’t the focus have been on him and not me!?” Rei fretted, looking between them.

Sousuke shrugged. “You were the one who needed it more, Rei,” he said simply, and Rei shook his head.

“That’s not the point! Your first time should be very beautiful, and not all centered around someone else!”

“Aw, Rei, you’re being so romantic.”

“Shush, Rin!”

“It’s okay.” Sousuke leaned closer to Rei, reaching up to cup his chin in his hand. “It was great. I got to be with my boyfriends, right?”

Then he kissed Rei, and Rei felt butterflies in his stomach, the way they always did with Rin.

Rin watched them kiss a moment longer before saying, “Oi, remember me?” Rei giggled and Sousuke smirked as they moved apart, leaving room for Rin to nearly crawl into Sousuke’s lap, pressing hungry, happy kisses against his lips and neck.

And Rei found that watching the two of them kiss, without him, didn’t feel bad or scary anymore. There was no more jealousy in him, only contentment. Happiness.

That was the moment he was sure that this was exactly what he wanted.

“Besides,” said Rin when he finally broke away, scooting back around Rei to his other side, “we’ll have plenty of time this weekend to focus all on Sousuke.” 

“This weekend?” Rei repeated, and Rin scoffed.

“You _are_ going to stay the whole weekend, right?” he prodded, and Rei, feeling the tired, worn out feeling creeping back in him like it always did after sex, could only nod and spread out on the futon.

“Of course.”

Rin also laid down, snuggling up against Rei and wrapping an arm around him. Sousuke joined them on Rei’s other side, and Rei watched as Sousuke curled one arm over their heads, idly brushing his fingers through Rin’s hair. The look he was giving Rin was loving and fond, and it made Rei think of something else.

“You two can have sex without me.”

“What?” said Rin, sounding completely baffled, and Sousuke looked equally surprised. “A-are you sure?”

“It’s only fair and logical.” Rei reached up to adjust his glasses, only to realize Rin had plucked them off his nose and set them aside. “You and I, Rin, had plenty of chances to explore each other, and discover what we liked and what worked. But Sousuke hasn’t gotten any of that time with you. You need time without me to figure each other out.”

Rin started to protest, but Sousuke cut him off, leaning up on his arm to look at Rei. “I’ll agree to that… on one condition.”

“What condition?” said Rei and Rin together, though Rin sounded decidedly more agitated.

“You and I, Rei, get to do the same thing, without Rin. And dates, too.”

Rei stared at him, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Sousuke really wanted to have sex with _just_ him, too, after all. And not just that; he wanted to get to know him.

And Rei knew it would take time. Though he was attracted to Sousuke, he knew he didn’t love him the way he loved Rin. But his feelings for Rin had time and cultivation on their side; he knew he could grow the same feelings for Sousuke, if he just gave them a chance.

That Sousuke was willing to open up to him, too… that was more than Rei felt he could ask for.

“I… would love that, Sousuke,” he said, voice blissfully happy, and Sousuke smiled back, happy, in return.

After a moment, Rin huffed again, muttering, “I’m still here, you know,” and they laughed and each reached toward him, giving him hugs and kisses.

“Don’t be so jealous or this will never work out,” said Sousuke, grinning so big and bright as he pressed his forehead against Rin’s, and Rei watched from underneath them, his own smile on his face.

It would take time, learning, and balance, but as they all cuddled for a brief nap, Rei felt confident that they could do this. There would be stumbles ahead, and obstacles to overcome, but he wasn’t afraid.

Rin had always had feelings for Sousuke, Rei knew. But now he realized he always had feelings for Sousuke, too. And that’s why this would work.

_That’s right. Because they love me._


End file.
